


Showing Her Who's Boss

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus King Megatron, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priestesses, Sexual Content, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron knows Eclipse is tired, but she still does her morning prayers.  He's not fooled though...





	

 

"Don't you ever get bored of doing the same thing every morning?"

 

"Don’t you get tired of starting the same conversation every morning?"

 

The incubus king growled, sitting up in his bed before he turned away from the priestess.  Like the rising sun, his... lover, no matter how hard he claimed her the night before, rose and dressed herself with the morning sun and prayed at her little shrine on her side of the room.

 

He was not used to it.  No, he was used to his lovers clinging to his frame, his powers of seduction having worked so well that they still lingered onto him with the new day.

 

Not Eclipse.  No, he had known she would never be like that with him.  He should have known when he had seduced her that faithful night, that night he claimed her virginity and when she had bound him, leaving him with that damn tattoo on his chest that bound them both together.

 

Megatron glanced over his shoulder.  He could see the hickeys on her neck just above her clothing.  He knew there was more of them under the fabric, many around her own tattoo on her chest.  It did nothing about their connection, but leaving marks on it let him think for a bit that he could have power over this stupid bond.

 

Stupid, it was, but he needed something to give him an ego boost while he fed from the priestess.

 

Finally standing up, Megatron rolled his neck to let out the stiff joints he had gotten from sleeping last night.  It had been a long one and he had slept a good deal into the morning.  No doubt that if he didn't get up and ready soon enough, Shockwave would be coming in to check on him.

 

His ever loyal follower was quite diligent on that.  He had doubts of the priestess's willingness to stay after she had been… coerced into staying with the Incubus King.  Shockwave still thought she would bind him further in his sleep or worse, destroy him completely.

 

Did he seriously think that she had the power to do so?  She had only bounded him in the first place because she had tricked him into thinking he had finally seduced her with his powers and had saved up enough strength after he had fed and fallen asleep to bind him with such a spell.

 

It was why he fed from her as often as he could without killing her.  He was wary of what she could do at full strength even if she had promised not to do any further bindings on him so long as he didn't try anything to break the original one.

 

Speaking of feeding, Megatron thought as he turned back to her again, she was looking a little tired still.  He knew she was capable of getting up in the morning to pray her morning prayers, but to actually do anything of significance?

 

No, he knew what her game was.  She was putting on a mask, pretending she could handle him when she was barely sitting up.  He knew she would take it easy to regain her strength throughout the day, but she didn't know he was able to see through her little game.

 

And it made him want to make her weak under his fingertips.  Make her lose composure and break down under his touch again.  She wasn't strong.  She wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be.

 

She was a mere human who let herself be taken by the Incubus King whenever he pleased.  She was a needy little masochist who wanted his lips, his teeth, his tongue, and his hands all over her.  Making her beg and scream under his body until she couldn't keep her eyes open any further.

 

This wasn't because he needed to boost his ego, oh no.  He just needed to show Eclipse her place in this palace.

 

"... You look tired, Eclipse."

 

He received no response.  Eclipse merely took a deep breath and continued praying under her breath.

 

"We still have some time before Shockwave comes in to check if you've killed me tonight.  I'm sure we could spend a little while longer sleeping in if you wish."

 

Still nothing.  The priestess was not going to let herself be intimidated by him this morning, it seems.

 

Well, he would have to push a little harder then.

 

"Or..." Megatron sauntered over, letting his robe fall off halfway to leave his body bare.  Oh, if only she had the nerve to turn around, "Would you like to do something else?"

 

She was still giving him the cold shoulder.  Oh, she wanted to play the hard game, didn't she?

 

"Eclipse, you know me.  You only have to ask," The king kneeled down behind her and pressed his naked body up against hers, "And I will gladly grant you your desire."

 

Eclipse was trying to ignore the hot flesh behind her, but he knew it was affecting her.  Now right behind her, he could see that she only had her robe on and nothing else underneath.  It made sense now that he thought about it.  If she was putting on this air of strength and endurance as a powerful priestess, it would be possible if she was cutting corners on her performance.

 

"You don't need to be ashamed of your... desires," he reached around he to pull her close, a gasp leaving her lips as his hands cupped her sensitive breasts, "Besides, I know what you like already."

 

"M-Megatron... Leave me alone." Primus, her voice was still hoarse from last night.  Megatron could feel his loins growing hotter as he recalled what he had done to make her voice crack the night before.

 

"You don't need to lie, Eclipse.  I can tell when you want me to take care of you." While his right hand started kneading her breast, his other moved down to rub her stomach.  "I didn't fill you up with enough of my cum last night, did I?"

 

"You... pervert...!"

 

"Me?  You were the one begging me for more last night," Pulling her robe aside, he forced her out of her sitting position and sat her on his lap, shoving his cock into her sticky and still stretched pussy, "I only want to oblige to your demands."

 

"M-Meg-!" Her entire body spasmed as he began to thrust into her.

 

"Does my little cum whore like that?" He could feel her cumming around him already, "Oh, you like that so much... Let me give you some more."

 

He kept thrusting inside of her until she slumped against him, her aura of poise and posture all gone and leaving only an exhausted and horny woman in his arms.  Her moans only came when he stopped thrusting to look at her slumped form.

 

"Don't worry, Eclipse," He slowly got up and undressed her as he headed for their bed, "Shockwave won't be coming by for about an hour, at least.  We can spend a little more time together before I have to go."

 

As he placed her on the bed and positioned himself over her again, he could feel her shivering under his form.

 

"You can sleep in today.  I won't let the others bother you," he said as he started to move his hips again, "As much as I love humiliating you, I like being the only one to see you for what you really are."

 

Eclipse didn't answer him.  But when he leaned down to kiss her lips, she returned it hard.

 

Such a little slut.  He would give her what she really wanted.

 

It would make for a good breakfast.

 

END


End file.
